


So long

by Nightmary



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Family Drama, Multi, Mutant Powers, References to ABBA, Siblings, Slice of Life, Song Lyrics
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmary/pseuds/Nightmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles und Raven wohnen mit ihrer Tante Emma in dem langsam zerfallendem Anwesen ihrer verstorbenen Eltern. Obwohl sie eine Familie sind, scheint es, dass sie sich auseinander gelebt haben und sie erzählen sich wenig darüber, wie es ihnen geht. So würde Charles nicht darüber reden, wie leer er sich bisweilen fühlt, wenn er umher fährt, um Quellen für sein nicht fertig werdendes Buch zu besorgen und mit fremden Leuten One-Night-Stands zu haben, die er nie wieder sieht, Raven behält sorgsam für sich, wie unsicher sie sich fühlt, wie traurig sie es macht, dass sie immer jemand anders zu sein scheint, als sie eigentlich ist und wie schwer es ist, erwachsen zu werden und Emma liebt zwar ihre Nichte und ihren Neffen, wäre aber insgeheim froh, wenn sie das Leben einer Single-Frau leben könnte, nicht ständig Geldsorgen haben und vielleicht auch mal jemand kennenlernen würde, bevor sie auf einem kaputten Haus und zwei Kindern, die nicht die ihren sind, sitzen bleibt. Dann trifft Charles auf Emmas jungen Arbeitskollegen Erik und irgendwie scheint es, dass ein Stein ins Rollen gebracht wurde, der die Familie einander näher bringen könnte. Aber Erik selbst hat vielleicht die größten Probleme von ihnen allen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm a Marionette

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist eine Songfic mit ABBA-Liedern, die nicht in jedem Kapitel vorkommen, aber doch häufiger auftreten werden und bisweilen mehr, bisweilen weniger Bezug zum Inhalt haben.
> 
> Natürlich habe ich weder an ABBA noch an X-Men irgendwelche Rechte, diese gehen an die Band und an Marvel bzw. die Verfilmer der X-Men-Filme insbesondere von X-Men First Class.

### 1.I'm a Marionette

 

_You're so free", that's what everybody's telling me_

_Yet I feel I'm like an outward-bound, pushed around, refugee_

 

Erik geht die Straßen der Stadt entlang und fühlt sich wieder einmal, wie als wäre sein Leben nicht ganz real. Seinen ganzen Tag hat er wieder einmal durchlebt, wie als wäre er ein Automat: Sachlich, kühl und kalt und ohne sich Gedanken zu machen. Er ist pünktlich um 5 aufgewacht, hat sein regelmäßiges, gesundes und ordentliches Frühstück gehabt, die Zigarette angezündet, das einzige nicht vorbildliche, das er sich jeden Morgen gönnte, und war zur Arbeit im Büro mit dem Fahrrad gefahren.

 

Ein kleiner Teil von ihm hat, wie immer, rebellieren wollen. Ein Teil von ihm hat kurz sehnsüchtig an Metall gedacht, an sein Spiel und daran, einen Tag mit etwas Sinnvollerem zu verbringen als der langweiligen, gleichmütigen Aktenablegung und Abheftung von Dingen, die nie wieder jemand lesen würde. Aber er hat sich beherrscht, so wie er es immer tat. Er fühlt sich, als würde er nicht zu diesen ganzen Menschen um ihn herum dazu gehören. Und zumindest seine Pflegeeltern haben ihm einmal dasselbe zu verstehen gegeben. Außerdem weiß er schließlich, dass er anders ist.

 

In seinem Kopf hört er eines der ABBA-Lieder, die er nicht leiden kann.

Es erinnert ihn zu sehr an seinen eigenen Tag.

 

_I'm a marionette, just a marionette, pull the string_

_I'm a marionette, everybody's pet, just as long as I sing_

 

Oh ja, Eine Marionette, das ist er ganz sicherlich. Ein Wesen, das tut, was man erwartet und den Anweisungen seines Puppenspielers folgt. In diesem Fall den Anweisungen seines Chefs.

Er erinnert ihn immer an Sebastian Shaw. Den Mann, der dafür gesorgt hat, dass er zur Marionette wird und auf andere hört. Und wenn er keine Marionette ist, verstößt man ihn. Ein braves Zahnrad im Getriebe der Gesellschaft will jeder, einen andersartigen unfreundlichen Rebellen will niemand.

 

_Like a doll, like a puppet with no will at all_

_And somebody told me how to talk, how to walk, how to fall_

 

„Der kleine Erik Lehnsherr“, hat sein sadistischer Therapeut ihn immer genannt, bei dem er mit fünf Jahren gelandet ist, nachdem seine Pflegeeltern ihn haben sagen hören, er könne das Metall singen hören. Später hätte er ihnen beweisen können, dass Metall ihn beeinflusste und dass er gelernt hatte Metall zu beeinflussen, wenn sie ihn nicht mit 15 abgegeben hätten, wie ein defektes Gerät, an dem zu arbeiten zu viel für sie geworden war und bis dahin vehement alles in diesem Zusammenhang ignorierten.

 

Als er wieder eine Pflegefamilie bekam, hielt er sich an einen „Ratschlag“, den Shaw ihm erteilte und war fortan das perfekte Pflegekind, das auf seine Eltern und seinen Therapeuten hörte, und tat, als wäre er wie alle anderen auch. Es hatte aufgehört ihn zu stören. Aber es hat dafür gesorgt, dass er innen drin anfing, sie alle zu hassen und zu verachten, weil sie ihn nicht akzeptierten.

 

_Can't complain, I've got no-one but myself to blame_

_Something's happening I can't control, lost my hold, is it safe?_

 

Solange er die Kontrolle behält und lächelt, arbeitet und höflich und ordentlich und normal ist, wird die Welt ihn behalten und nicht wegwerfen wollen. Shaw hat ihm das eingeprägt. Immer wieder und wieder. Nachdem seine Therapie vorbei war, hatte er sich geschworen, sich irgendwann dafür zu rächen, mit welchen Methoden er es ihm eingeprägt hatte. Wenn nicht auch sein Therapeut Fähigkeiten gehabt hätte, hätte er nichts davon zugelassen.

Und irgendwie macht die Tatsache, dass er sehr wohl gewusst hat, dass Erik keine Einbildungen hat, ihn noch hassenswerter, als er es bemerkte, als Shaw zum ersten mal an ihm herum experimentierte. Vielleicht haben seine Pflegeeltern nichts davon gewusst, obwohl es sein könnte, dass sie es nicht missbilligt hätten, nachdem er sie einmal tatsächlich mit seinen Fähigkeiten konfrontiert und Metall vor ihren Augen bewegt und verbogen hatte. Etwas, das sie, bis sie sich von ihm trennen, leugnen. Ignorierten wie ihn selbst in den letzten 7 Jahren. Sie hätten ihn eher abgeben können, aber dann hätten sie kein Geld mehr bekommen.

 

_I'm a marionette, see my pirouette, round and round_

_I'm a marionette, I'm a marionette, just a silly old clown_

 

Er durchläuft seinen Alltag gefühlskalt und puppengleich, weil er das Geld von seiner Arbeit braucht. Trotz ihrer Idiotie und Einfachheit ist sie gut bezahlt. Und er ist ein so guter braver kleiner Arbeiter, dass man ihn bald wieder befördern wird. Das Geld wird er brauchen, wenn er eines Tages Rache an Shaw und evtl. seinen ersten Pflegeeltern nehmen will. Zu Arbeiten und normal zu Sein ist sein kleines privates von seinem Therapeuten antrainiertes Kunststück. Obwohl er ihn auch andere weniger normale Dinge beigebracht hat.

 

_"Look this way, just a little smile", is what they say_

_"You look better on the photograph if you laugh, that's okay"_

 

Ob er auf irgendeinem Foto tatsächlich aussieht, als würde er wirklich lächeln? Wie dumm muss man sein, um ihm abzunehmen auch nur irgendwie glücklich zu sein? Auf dem Betriebsfoto sieht er einfach nur in die Kamera. Er hat sein Passbild daneben gehalten. Sie hätten es einfach kopieren und einfügen und ihm den Fototermin ersparen können. Auf den „Familienbildern“ findet er sein Lächeln so schlecht, dass er nicht verstehen kann, wie es irgendeinen Sozialarbeiter überzeugt. Naja. Das sind sowieso alles Idioten oder abgehärtete Typen, die irgendwann aufgehört haben sich wirklich zu interessieren.

 

_I'm a marionette, just a marionette_

 

Sein Handy klingelt. Der Klingelton ist der Standardton, das Handy ein Durchschnittsgerät, wie es wohl jeder fünfte in ähnlicher Ausstattung besitzt. Nur vielleicht ein Dutzend Menschen hat seine Nummer. Schließlich gehört zum Automatismus nicht auch noch zwangsläufig das Spielen vom Gesellschaftsfreund. Arbeit, Wohnungsverwaltung, Klempner, Elektriker, Autoreparatur und Auskunft reichen ihm. Außerdem haben ein paar wenige Kollegen die Nummer.

Es ist Frau Meyer vom Sekretariat.

 

„Erik Lehnsherr?“, fragt sie. Sie klingt schwer gelangweilt. Eine für sie übliche Tonlage.

„Am Apparat.“

„Der Chef wünscht alle Mitarbeiter an die Betriebsfeier zu erinnern. Kommen Sie, morgen Abend? Ich muss diktieren, wie viele Getränke wir brauchen werden.“

Erik überlegt. Er hat keine große Lust zu kommen. Aber wahrscheinlich wird er sonst wieder nur zu Hause sitzen und nichts tun.

 

„Und falls Sie kommen, brauchen Sie eine Mitfahrgelegenheit? Oder können Sie jemanden mitfahren lassen? Ich frage alle Fahrer und Nicht-Fahrer.“, was soll der letzte Satz? Erik kann sie wirklich nicht leiden.

 

Er seufzt innerlich. Manchmal hat er große Lust einfach alles hinzuschmeißen und einfach wütend zu werden und diesen ganzen Leuten mal die Meinung zu sagen. Oder sie gleich zu schlagen. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob sein Mund oder der restliche Körper schneller sein würde.

 

„Also es wäre ganz gut, wenn Sie kommen. Drei Kollegen haben mir eben schon abgesagt und der Chef ist beleidigt, wenn niemand kommt. Oder wirft mir vor nicht angerufen zu haben.“, oh ja, ihr Leben ist wirklich schwer Frau Meyer...

 

„In Ordnung. Und ich kann drei Kollegen mitnehmen.“, sagt Erik.

„Gut. Schönen Feierabend Ihnen noch.“, sagt Frau Meyer und klingt so, als würde sie ihm das Gegenteil wünschen, allein deswegen, weil sie Überstunden machen muss

 

_"You're so free", that's what everybody's telling me_

 

Er ist wie die Marionette in dem Lied. Sie denken, ich bin frei, weil ich immer Zeit habe, keine Familie mit Pflichten oder regelmäßig bei der Arbeit überziehe. Sie denken, ich bin frei, weil ich nichts tun muss, außer zu einem nicht zu lang dauernden relativ gut bezahltem Job zu erscheinen und Geld habe. Und zumindest Frau Meyer ist der Meinung, ihr Leben sei schlechter.

 

Aber er hat stets das Gefühl nicht zu ihnen zu gehören und nur eine ihren Part spielende Puppe zu sein.


	2. Another town, another train

### 2.Another town, another train

 

_Day is dawning and I must go_

_You're asleep but still I'm sure you'll know_

_Why it had to end this way_

_You and I had a groovy time_

_But I told you somewhere down the line_

_You would have to find me gone_

_I just have to move along_

 

Charles Xavier pfeift leise zu Another town, another train, während er das Zimmer verlässt, in dem Monika, Monique?, im Bett liegt und noch schläft. Es ist um 4, der Morgenhimmel wird langsam rot und man sieht, das es bald anfangen wird zu regnen. Er hat das Mädchen, sein Alter, brauner Lockenkopf und interessant braungrüne Augen, klein, kleiner als er selbst und mit Sommersprossen, gestern in einer Bar kennengelernt, deren Name er schon wieder vergessen hat. Sie haben getrunken und Spaß gehabt.

 

Er weiß noch, dass er in die Bar kam und ihm sie, ein anderes Mädchen mit platinfarbenem doch leider gefärbten Haaren und hellgrauen Augen und ein junger Mann mit Kakaohaut sofort aufgefallen sind und er überlegt hat, mit wem er wohl im Bett landen würde. Er hatte auf die Richtige getippt. Er weiß, dass sie sich im Laufe des Abends ein wenig verknallt hat, er konnte ihre Gedanken laut und deutlich hören und er weiß auch, dass wenn sie nicht dagegen gewesen wäre, er auch einen der beiden anderen hätte mit ins Bett einladen können. Aber andererseits ist auch er eher dafür Bettgeschichten unter zwei Personen auszumachen. Auch wenn er nicht nein gesagt hätte.

 

_Just another town, another train_

_Waiting in the morning rain_

_Look in my restless soul, a little patience_

_Just another town, another train_

_Nothing lost and nothing gained_

 

Er ist übrigens noch nie hier gewesen. Die Stadt ist ganz in Ordnung, so weit er es beurteilen kann. Allerdings ist er, nachdem er die Bücher abgeholt hat, wegen der er hergefahren ist, vor allem in der Bar und teilweise angetrunken gewesen, also hatte er nicht viel gesehen. Naja. Mindestens eine gutaussehende Bewohnerin hat sie zumindest. Seine Sachen sind bereits am Flughafen und der Bus, mit dem er dort hin fahren wird, fährt in ein paar Minuten ab.

 

Vollkommen angezogen verlässt er leise die Wohnung und geht zu der Haltestelle, die er nach dem Aufwachen mit dem Handy im Internet gegoogelt hat. Er hätte sie wahrscheinlich auch erfahren, wenn er kurz in Moniques (oder doch Monikas?) Erinnerungen gewühlt hätte, aber das kommt ihm dann doch etwas zu unhöflich vor. Vor allem da er sie gerade nach einem One-Night-Stand unter falschem Namen (Charlie, einfach nur Charlie) allein lässt. Aber was erwartet sie schon von einem Treffen in einer Bar und anschließendem Sex? Die große Liebe?

 

_When you wake I know you'll cry_

_And the words I wrote to say goodbye_

_They won't comfort you at all_

_But in time you will understand_

_That the dreams we dreamed were made of sand_

_For a no-good bum like me_

_To live is to be free_

 

Dummerweise weiß er genau, dass sie genau das erwartet. Sie wird ganz sicher weinen.

Charles bekommt den Bus gerade noch rechtzeitig (zum Glück: Viele Busse fahren zu dieser Zeit nicht) und freut sich über die stillen und angenehm konzentrierten Gedanken des Fahrers, ein Mann mittleren Alters, der bereits ein paar fehlende und ein paar graue Haare hat und recht gewöhnliche braune Augen. Hätte er vielleicht doch eine Nachricht hinterlassen oder vielleicht sich selbst aus ihrer Erinnerung streichen sollen? Ach was.

 

Vielleicht macht sie hierbei eine Erfahrung. Vielleicht sucht sie ab jetzt die große Liebe nicht mehr bei Fremden in einer Bar. Er wünschte ihr, dass sie jemanden finden würde. Jemand nettes und solides und normales. Vielleicht jemand mit Locken wie sie. Er überlegt, ob ihre Kinder wohl ihre braungrünen Augen erben würden. Vor ihm denkt der Fahrer nur an die Straße und den Weg vor sich und bringt Charles zum Lächeln. Es ist doch schön, wie einfach Gedanken sein können. So viele denken immer nur an morgen und übermorgen. Aber der Mann vor ihm ist ruhig und denkt an das, was in diesen Minuten vor ihm liegt. Er findet das sehr sympathisch.

 

_Guess i will spend my life in railway stations_

_Guess i will spend my life in railway stations_

 

Leider neigt Charles dazu, durchaus weiter zu denken. Im Grunde denkt er nur im Augenblick, wenn er die Gedanken von anderen liest, ohne dies zu tun, um irgendetwas in der Zukunft zu planen. Jetzt denkt er natürlich an Raven, sobald er nicht mehr dem ruhigen Straßenfolgen des Fahrers zuschaut. Seine Schwester wird nicht begeistert sein. Irgendwie weiß sie immer, wenn er irgendwo mit fremden Menschen wieder einmal einen One-Night-Stand gehabt hat. Wie als wäre sie die Gedankenleserin und nicht er. Er wird sich wahrscheinlich wieder einen Vortrag von ihr anhören müssen, weil er sie zwar wie ein großer Bruder behandelt (nicht Bruder!, sagt sie immer, Nein, wie als wärst du meine verdammte **Mutter** und wüsstest immer, was das Beste für mich ist, gerade du), aber selbst zu solchen heimlich-verstohlenen Fluchten am Morgen neigt. Er kann sie förmlich hören, wie sie ihn fragt, ob er sich diesmal zumindest verabschiedet hat. Und wann er endlich eine ernsthafte Beziehung haben wird.

 

Und seine Tante, die gleichzeitig sein und Ravens Vormund ist, wird ihn sicher wieder fragen, wie viel diese Reise gekostet und wie viel sie eingebracht hat und nicht zufrieden mit seiner Antwort sein. Obwohl sie weiß, dass er wieder Geld ins Haus bringen wird. Außerdem ist das Geld für die Reise und die Bücher sein eigenes und er ist noch unter ihrer Vormundschaft, sie sorgt für ihn nicht umgekehrt.

 

Und Raven: Was geht es sie an mit wem er was wo tut? Er ist erwachsen, jung und gutaussehend und bald sicher sehr erfolgreich. Wenn das anderen auffällt und sie Interesse zeigen, wo liegt das Problem? Raven hingegen ist erst 16 geworden und hat keinen Plan, was sie mit dem Rest ihres Lebens anstellen will und eine Beziehung hat sie noch nie geführt.

Er ist rastlos, wie kann sie denken, dass er sich an jemanden bindet und irgendwo sesshaft wird?

 

_Just another town, another train_

_Waiting in the morning rain_

 

Als das Flugzeug abhebt fühlt er, dass Monika in ihrer kleinen Wohnung erwacht und die Verwunderung mit einem Anflug von Traurigkeit und Enttäuschung. Wütend ist sie allerdings nicht. Vielleicht wird das später kommen. Naja. Egal. Das ist nicht mehr sein Problem. Bald ist er kilometerweit weg, um die Bücher über Genetik, die er in der Stadt geholt hat, heimzubringen. Und Monika oder Monique würde aus seinem Gedächtnis verschwinden und mit dem Knäul von Menschen, mit denen er mal geschlafen hatte verschmelzen. Sicher wird er nie wieder etwas von ihr hören oder sehen.

 

Zufrieden fährt er mit den Fingern über die Ledereinbände der Fachbücher, die er natürlich nicht im Koffer sondern bei sich auf dem Sitz im Handgepäck hat. Niemals würde er die Sicherheit eines seiner Schätze riskieren und es den Gepäckbändern anvertrauen.

In alle drei hat er bereits einen Blick geworfen, aber er hebt sie sich für zu Hause auf. Vorsichtig platzierte er sie neben sich in einer Tasche, die er für den Büchertransport gekauft und gut gepolstert und gegen Feuer, Regen und Säure geschützt hatte. Dann nimmt er stattdessen den billigen aber ganz netten Krimi zur Hand, den er sich vor der Reise gekauft hat, nahm seinen MP3-Player sucht Another town, another train und sinkt zurück in den angenehm weichen Sitz.

Sollen Raven und seine Tante ruhig wieder schimpfen. Er wird in sein Arbeitszimmer gehen und die faszinierenden Ideen anderer Männer und Frauen lesen und sie ignorieren.

 

Es fängt an zu regnen.

 


	3. My mama said

### 3.My mama said

 

_Tried to sneak out without saying_

_With my loudest record playing_

 

_Ooh, my mama said_

_Look at this, you haven't done your bed_

_My mama said_

_That's a thing that you should do instead_

 

Raven ist leise, als sie ihr Zimmer verlässt, aber natürlich steht Charles vor der Tür und wartet schon auf sie. Sie könnte kotzen. Sie weiß, was nun kommt. „Wohin so eilig?“, fragt ihr Bruder. Ganz der große Oberaufpasser. „Gerade du.“, sagt sie und verdreht die Augen. Sie weiß, dass er gestern Abend garantiert jemanden in Lausanne abgeschleppt hatte.

 _Das ist typisch. Wenn er verreist, was er oft und gern tut, dann ist er entweder damit beschäftigt Sex mit Fremden oder dem Geistigen aka diversen_ _ **faszinierenden**_ _Museen und Bibliotheken oder Antiquariaten zu haben._ Sie ist sich nicht sicher, was davon sie widerlicher findet.  Jetzt runzelt er natürlich die Stirn, klar er liest mal wieder alles mit, was sie denkt.

 

„Ich denke wirklich, dass dich das nicht angeht. Und ich habe ganz sicher nie Geschlechtsverkehr mit Museen oder Bibliotheken.“

 

 _Oh, aber die Geräusche, die du manchmal beim Anblick bestimmter Bücher machst sind denen, die du im Bett machst; sicher nicht unähnlich_. Charles wird leicht rot, aber gleichzeitig zeigt sich eine Falte auf der Stirn, die entweder von Sorge oder Ärger herrührt. Wahrscheinlich beidem. „Wirklich. So etwas will ich nicht von dir hören.“ Er blickt hinter ihr in das Zimmer, unaufgeräumt, unordentlich, ihr Bett gerade erst verlassen, und dann auf ihre Sachen, zu kurz, zu aufreizend, zu rebellisch.

 

„Und ich denke nicht nur, dass du zu jung bist, um dir Gedanken um mein Sexualleben zu machen, sondern auch, für was auch immer du vorhast. Außerdem wäre es schön, wenn du wenigstens einmal dein Bett machen würdest.“

 

„Ja doch, Mama“, sagt Raven und verdreht wieder die Augen. Charles bringt sie dazu, eigentlich bei jedem Satz die Augen zu verdrehen. Aber das ist anstrengend und tut auf Dauer auch tatsächlich weh. Damit er nicht weiter in ihrem Kopf herum wühlt, beginnt sie My Mama said im Kopf zu singen. Außerdem findet sie es ganz passend.

 

_Ooh, my mama said_

_Try and get one thing into your head_

_My mama said_

_Pa and me, we give you room and bread_

_How I wanna live my life_

 

Charles schaut sie genervt an. Raven grinst nur.

„Ich wette genau das wolltest du auch gerade sagen, nicht wahr?“, sagt sie zu ihrem Bruder. „Raven. Was machst du nur mit deinem Leben? Hast du denn keine Pläne für die Zukunft? Nimm doch mal etwas Ernst! Ich sorge mich um dich, tu mir dafür den Gefallen und plane für eine Arbeit oder dein Studium. Mache eine Ausbildung oder konzentriere dich richtig auf die Schule. Oh, weil ich bin hier der Brötchenverdiener. Oder wäre es, wenn ich nicht alles Geld für Reisen ausgeben würde um irgendwo mit fremden Leuten zu schlafen oder wichtige Erwachsenendinge tue, wie SEHR teure Bücher kaufen. Sachen, die du natürlich nicht tun solltest, die in meinem Fall aber vollkommen in Ordnung sind. Ach ja: Sei dankbar, dass ich da bin, deine Mu... äh. Dein großer Bruder.“, sie kichert.

Charles schaut weiter grimmig.

 

_In the morning she said, Listen_

_Ooh, I felt like in a prison_

_Yeah, my mama said_

_I know you've been out again with Fred_

_My mama said_

_Don't you lie, your cheeks are blushing red_

 

„Oh, ach ja: Ich schätze, du singst das Lied mit, also nur zur Info: Wegen Fred musst du dir keine Sorgen machen. Ich habe nicht vor von ihm schwanger zu werden oder mit ihm durchzubrennen. Oder ihm nach einem One-Night-Stand das Herz zu brechen, schwanger zu werden und dann durchzubrennen. Obwohl...“, redet sie weiter. Konstantes Reden und im Kopf Singen ist die beste Methode, um Charles aus ihren Gedanken herauszuhalten.

 

„Ich wüsste, wenn du jemanden namens Fred kennen würdest.“, erwidert Charles und versucht so zu tun, als würden ihm Gesang und Gerede und der Versuch ihre Gedanken unter dem Lied zu lesen nicht bald Kopfschmerzen bereiten.

 

„Oh. Du weißt ja nie.“, erwidert sie schnippisch. Vielleicht sollte sie unter ihren Bekannten herum fragen, ob nicht einer einen Fred kennt und ihn nach Hause schleppen, nur um Charles zu ärgern. Es könnte lustig sein.

 

Interesse daran mit einem Fred zu knutschen oder gar Sex zu haben hat sie allerdings nicht. Irgendwie liegt all das nicht in ihrem Interessenbereich. Nicht wenn alle Jungen, mit denen sie etwas haben könnte, nur irgendeine ihrer Gestalten sehen und nicht ihr wahres Aussehen. Sie hat ihren ersten Kuss als kleine hellhaarige Irin gehabt und sich hinterher geärgert und geweint, weil der Junge sie nie geküsst hätte, wenn sie rothaarig und blauhäutig und gelbäugig gewesen wäre. Ihr wahres Aussehen darf sie natürlich niemandem zeigen, der nicht zur Familie gehört. Sie hat nicht vor noch mehr in einem Körper zu tun, der ihrer ist und doch nicht ihrer.

 

Allerdings kann Charles davon nichts wissen. Sie hat diese Probleme stets geheim gehalten, weil er der Typ Mensch ist, der dann sagt: „Natürlich bist du schön so wie du bist und liebenswert, aber es ist nun einmal ein ungewohntes Aussehen und es wäre gefährlich für dich irgendeinen Menschen in dieser Gestalt zu küssen.“

 

_Oh I wanna live my life_

_Wanna live my life_

_La-la-la, la-la-la, life_

 

Dass sie nicht vorhat Jungs zu küssen oder andere Dinge mit ihnen zu tun, heißt natürlich nicht, dass sie nicht auch etwas Spaß haben will. Sie ist 16. Verdammt noch mal. Bald ist die Schule zu Ende und sie hat vor die Zeit, die sie hat und haben würde zu genießen und zu leben. Sie will Erfahrungen machen und tun, was ihr richtig erscheint. Oder einfach nur unterhaltsam. Und Charles ist ja nun kein Vorbild dafür, brav und ordentlich zu Hause im 18. Jahrhundert (oder noch früher) zu leben.

 

_I said, I can't live without him_

_How I wish you wouldn't doubt him_

_Oh oh, my mama said_

_If you want to hurt me go ahead_

_My mama said_

_I suppose you'd rather see me dead_

 

 _Ah ja. Wenn du mir mit emotionaler Erpressung kommst, bist du hilflos Schachmatt gesetzt._ , sagt sie im Gedanken an „rather see me dead“. Charles blaue Augen sagen: Niemals würde ich das tun. Ravens Vorwissen sagt: _Er hätte jetzt etwas in der Art gebracht. Wenn es nicht absolut peinlich wäre, dem Liedtext zu folgen..._

 

_Oh I wanna live my life_

_Wanna live my life_

_La-la-la, la-la-la, life_

 

 _La-la-la, la-la-la, life, La-la-la, la-la-la, life, La-la-la, la-la-la, life_ , singt Raven laut in ihrem Kopf.

 

Dann sagt sie:  _Also: Vorschlag. Ich gehe jetzt und habe zur Abwechslung etwas Spaß. Dafür sage ich unserer Tante nicht, dass du schon wieder mehr Geld für den Rückflug ausgegeben hast, um ihn umzulegen und wieder einen One-Night-Stand zu haben._ (und gleichzeitig zu reden und das Lied zu singen ist etwas anstrengend, aber sie hat jahrelange Übung).

 

Charles, der wahrscheinlich mit der Frage beschäftigt ist, woher sie nun wieder von dem verlegtem Flug weiß, gibt auf und muss nicken.

 

„Und spionier mir nicht hinterher, Mama. Ich kann den ganz Tag an dieses Lied denken und davon, meine anderen Gedanken zu lesen zu versuchen, wirst du wieder Migräne bekommen.“, sagt sie noch laut und geht dann aus dem Haus.

 

Natürlich regt sich ihr Bruder umsonst auf. Die Party zu der sie gehen wird, ist eher lahm. Sie würde wahrscheinlich weder knutschen noch trinken und ganz sicher nicht rauchen oder mit Drogen dealen, oder was auch immer Charles denkt, was sie tun könnte. Leider ist sie im Grunde oft viel mehr nur das brave Mädchen, das sie sein soll. Aber er würde das sicher nicht erfahren.

 


	4. Money, money, money

### 4.Money, money, money

_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_

_Ain't it sad_

_And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

_That's too bad_

 

Emma steht unter der Dusche und hört das Lied von ABBA, das ihre Situation perfekt beschreibt. Oder vielleicht hätte sie auch jedes mögliche andere Lied als perfekte Beschreibung erkannt und einfach nur ihr jetziges Leben an den Text angepasst? Andererseits ist der Text nun wirklich sehr treffend. Aber es macht sie nicht einmal wütend. Die Band, die sie damals durch ihre Schwester kennengelernt hat, macht ihr meist gute Laune. Selbst wenn ihre Lieder düster oder negativ sind.

 

Sie ist über dieses Vermächtnis von Sharon ganz froh. Bei dem anderem Vermächtnis, den beiden Kindern, ist sie nicht immer begeistert. Obwohl sie Charles und Raven in Ordnung findet, ist ihr Vormund zu sein bisweilen wirklich anstrengend. Vor allem seitdem Charles sie als Telepath fähigkeitenmäßig übertrifft und Raven, süßes kleines unkompliziertes Mädchen, das sie einmal war, beschlossen hat zu rebellieren, weil sie glaubt zu prüde zu sein und anfängt sich Gedanken über ihr Aussehen und Jungs zu machen. Etwas, das Charles nicht mitbekommt, sie aber sehr wohl registriert. _Männer._

 

Außerdem ist das Anwesen, auf dem sie leben sicherlich schön und komfortabel, jedoch es instand zu halten und die Schäden, die innerhalb der letzten fünf Jahre zu Tage getreten sind, zu reparieren ist nicht billig.

 

Und dann hat Raven ihr auch noch vor zwei Wochen beinahe einen Herzinfarkt verpasst, als sie meinte, es könne sein, dass die eine Wand in ihrem Zimmer von Hausschwamm befallen sei. Etwas, das zum Abriss zumindest aller Wände in der Nähe und evtl. sogar zum Komplettschaden führen konnte. Es war kein Hausschwamm gewesen. Und Emma ist viel zu jung, um von ihrer Nichte durch einen Herzanfall zu sterben. Wirklich. Sie sollte draußen in der Welt sein und in Geld baden. Nicht tageintagaus in dem Büro arbeiten und die Kinder ihrer toten Schwester erziehen.

 

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

 

_A man like that is hard to find but I can't get him off my mind_

_Ain't it sad_

_And if he happens to be free I bet he wouldn't fancy me_

_That's too bad_

 

Sie sollte wirklich einmal ihren Charme spielen lassen und sich einen Mann angeln, der Geld hatte. Es ist nicht so, dass sie nicht oft ihren Spaß hat, weniger als ihr Neffe, wie sie jedoch vermutet, doch blöderweise neigt sie dazu, sich in Männer zu vergucken, die ärmer sind als sie selbst, oder nicht daran denken, ihr etwas zu schenken. Sie ist eine attraktive und begehrenswerte Frau.

 

Aber sie ist auch Vormund zweier Kinder, auch wenn Charles inzwischen erwachsen ist. Und sie hat Geldsorgen. Sie hat darüber nachgedacht, den Verstand eines reichen Mannes zu manipulieren, einfach, damit sie endlich zu Geld kommt, aber wenn sie das tun würde, würde Charles, der es bemerken würde, entweder sauer sein und von Moral und Gewissen reden oder ironischerweise das Gegenteil tun, es billigen und (das war das Schlimme) ihrem Vorbild folgen.

 

Sie kánn es niemandem, auch nicht dem leeren Portemonnaie und ihrem Kleiderschrank voller alter Kleidung, die nicht unbedingt immer noch gut aussieht, gegenüber rechtfertigen, einen Charles auf die Welt loszulassen, der anfängt wahllos herum zu manipulieren. Außerdem ist er Sharons Sohn. Egal wie weit entfernt ihre Schwester am Ende ihres Lebens von der Wirklichkeit gewesen war, nachdem sie kurz nach dem Tod von ihrem Ehemann angefangen hatte zu trinken und schließlich ihre Leber ruinierte, etwas woran sie sterben sollte, Emma hat sie geliebt und respektiert.

 

Sie hat Emma immer verteidigt, als sie klein waren. Nicht dass Emma Verteidigung gebraucht hätte. Aber Sharon ist eine gute große Schwester gewesen. Und sie hat ihr einmal das Leben gerettet. Sie schuldet es auch ihr, dass Charles ein halbwegs vernünftiger Mann wird, der nicht durch die Gegend geht und gewissenlos Leute dazu bringt Dinge zu tun, die sie nicht tun wollen. Und es gibt keinen Zweifel, dass er die Fähigkeit dazu gehabt hätte.

 

In jedem anderen Falle hätte sie wahrscheinlich eine Weile mit sich und ihrem Stolz gekämpft (einem Stolz, den sie seit dem Tod ihrer Schwester sowieso öfter hatte begraben müssen, allein zu Elternabenden zu gehen, für die sie viel zu jung war, hatte sie Überwindung gekostet). Am Ende hätte sie aber wohl doch nachgegeben. So aber handelt sie meist im korrekten ethisch moralischen Rahmen.

 

_So I must leave, I'll have to go_

_To Las Vegas or Monaco_

_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._

 

Sie hat einmal auf Glücksspiel gesetzt. Auf ihren Charme und das Gedankenlesen. Leider hat sie sehr schnell sehr viel Misstrauen geerntet, bei allem wo ihr das Gedankenlesen half und bei allem anderen zu einer unglaublichen Pechsträhne geneigt. In dem Club, in dem sie gewesen ist und gewonnen hat, hat man sie rausgeworfen und das Geld ist nicht gerade viel gewesen. Nicht ausreichend für ein paar neue Kleider, Schuhe und wenigstens zwei der Reparaturen am Haus.

 

Auch Untermieter sind einmal eine Idee gewesen, aber der Stolz, den sie noch hat, hat es ihr unmöglich gemacht, Fremde sehen zu lassen, wie heruntergekommen einige Teile des Hauses von innen aussehen. Außerdem gibt es Tage, an denen Raven ihre Fähigkeiten nicht unter Kontrolle hat und ständig die Gestalt wechselt oder Charles alle Anwesenden fühlen lässt, dass er Kopfschmerzen oder schlechte Laune hat. Oder beides.

 

_Money, money, money_

_Must be funny_

 

Vielleicht sollte sie darüber nachdenken, sich doch bei ihrem Job hochzuschlafen. Sonst wird sie trotz aller Mühe vielleicht erst in einem Jahrhundert oder so befördert. Ihr Boss ist einer dieser Kerle, die sich sicherlich in dieser Hinsicht beeinflussen lassen. Allerdings ist er verheiratet und die eine Kollegin, die versucht hat, ihn zu verführen, ist von seiner Frau gefeuert worden, die angeblich so gute Instinkte hat, dass sie auf ihren Mann bezogen fast eine Telepathin wie Emma und Charles ist.

 

Wenn sie keine Sorgenfalten wegen der Kinder hätte, hätte sie es vielleicht als Model versuchen können. Auch wenn sie die dürren und manchmal erschreckend hirnlosen Wesen verachtet, nachdem sie einige ihrer Gedanken einmal bei einer Modenschau gelesen hat. Nicht dass sie alle klischeehaft dumm und dürr sind. Aber es sind doch einige. Und einige müssen sich dumm stellen, einfach weil es erwartet wird. Außerdem würde sie dort auf andere hören müssen und herumkommandiert werden, etwas das sie nicht leiden kann.

 

_Money, money, money_

_Always sunny_

_In the rich man's world_

_Aha-ahaaa_

 

Manchmal wäre es wirklich schön, Stolz, Selbstachtung, Verstand und Vorsicht beiseite zu schmeißen und sich das Geld, das so ein süßes Leben und so wenig Sorgen verspicht einfach zu nehmen. Allein um besseres Shampoo und Duschbad zu kaufen, denkt sie, während sie selbiges (zwei Billigmarken, die in Ordnung waren, nicht die Haut schädigten und auch nicht penetrant rochen, aber eben auch nicht das Non-Plus-Ultra darstellten) abspült.

 

_All the things I could do_

_If I had a little money_

_It's a rich man's world_

_It's a rich man's world_

 

Oh – und sie könnte länger duschen. Oder vielleicht sogar regelmäßig baden. Obwohl Duschen ja gesünder sein soll. Baden ist allerdings sehr viel besser für ihre Nerven.

Einen Whirlpool haben. Den Swimmingpool wieder in Betrieb setzen und reparieren, den See austrocknen und reinigen und neu befüllen, damit auch wieder etwas darin leben konnte außer ekligen Algen, ergänzte ihr Kopf hilfreich.

 

_Sei still_ , sagt sie zu sich selbst. _Bloß nicht daran denken._

 

Nun, wenn sie schon kein Geld hat, wäre zumindest eine richtige Beziehung einmal nett. Oder dass Charles und Raven plötzlich wieder zu zwei einfachen und vernünftigen Kindern werden. Oder besser noch erwachsen, selbstständig und mitverdienend.

 

Emma hat viele Träume, aber irgendwie bezweifelt sie, dass diese in Erfüllung gehen.

 


	5. Zwischenspiel

### 5.Zwischenspiel

 

Als Emma aus der Dusche kommt und auf ihrem Handy, das sie vor einer Stunde ans Netz gehängt hat, weil es, wie sie heute erst bemerkt hat, wahrscheinlich wieder mal seit Tagen den Geist aufgegeben hat (der Akku ist alt und dementsprechend schnell geht die Energie runter), sieht sie, Oh Wunder, ganze 5 verpasste Anrufe, 6 SMS und 2 Mailboxeinträge. Wunderbar. Und niemand hat daran gedacht bei ihrem Festnetz anzurufen, auch wenn alle, die ihre Handynummer haben, abgesehen von irgendwelchen Männerbekanntschaften, die sich als Flop oder netter Flirt und nichts mehr herausgestellt haben, auch ihre Festnetznummer haben.

Eben weil ihr Akku schnell den Geist aufgibt.

 

Drei der SMS löscht sie sofort, es sind vorgefertigte Nachrichten, die unwichtig sind oder von ihrem Netzanbieter, der sagt, dass sie die Rechnung noch zu bezahlen hat, sie hat die Rechnung beglichen, drei weitere sind von einer Kollegin aus dem Büro, Moira McTaggert, eine Nervensäge, aber irgendwie von allen Kollegen auch diejenige mit der sie am besten klar kommt, und beziehen sich auf irgendeine Mitfahrgelegenheit. Was diese betrifft löst sich das Rätsel beim Abhören der Mailbox. Es geht um die Betriebsfeier, die Emma, beinahe (wie bedauerlich!), verpasst hätte. Sie

ist kein Fan von diesen Veranstaltungen. Andererseits...

 

Emma hat eine gute Idee. Bei Betriebsfeiern gibt es kostenloses Essen. Oder zumindest billiges Essen. Und Getränke. Und sie kann vielleicht Charles dazu bewegen mitzukommen und zu schauen, ob er nicht in der Zeit, an der er an seinem Buch arbeitet und sein Erspartes und Ererbtes für Reisen und Fachliteratur ausgibt, nicht auch etwas tun kann, wofür garantiert etwas mehr Geld ins Haus kommt (wer weiß schließlich schon, wann sein eigenes Werk fertig sein würde und ob er überhaupt daran verdienen würde). Vielleicht kann sie sogar einen überzeugenden Vorwand finden, um Raven mit zu schmuggeln.

Außerdem kann es sein, dass sie über jemand anders als den Chef mit seiner besitzergreifenden Ehefrau stolpert. Einen netten, gut situierten ihr noch unbekannten Single-Abteilungsleiter zum Beispiel. Je mehr sie nachdenkt, desto mehr ist sie dankbar für die Betriebsfeier. Oh. Und Raven kann etwas Essen mit schmuggeln, wenn sie zwischendurch die Gestalt wechselt.

Kurz entschlossen wählt sie die Nummer.

 

„Frau Meyer?“, fragt sie und legt Charme in ihre Stimme (sie kann diese Frau nicht leiden, aber sie will etwas von ihr).

 

„Mit wem spreche ich?“, fragt die Sekretärin.

_Sie grüßt sie jeden Morgen, schön ignoriert zu werden..._

 

„Hier ist Emma Frost.“

 

„Ah. Frau Frost. Sie stehen noch nicht auf der Liste der bestätigten Gäste.“, sagt Frau Meyer.

 

„Auch wenn sie kommen sollten. Der Chef will eine richtige Feier und jeder Kollege, der fehlt wird ihn verärgern.“, _Frau Meyer wahrscheinlich weniger..._

 

„Oh, aber ja doch. Sicher. Aber ich hätte noch eine Frage.“

 

„Fragen Sie.“, _lassen Sie mich in Frieden..._

 

Honigsüß sagt Emma: „Wissen Sie, es ist so, ich habe niemanden, der an diesem Abend auf meine Nichte und meinen Neffen aufpassen würde und würde sie gerne mitbringen. Wäre das in Ordnung?“

 

Frau Meyer ist wenig begeistert. „Wie alt sind die beiden? Wir sind hier keine Kinderbetreuungsstätte, und ich weiß nicht, ob das bei einer Betriebsfeier angebracht wäre.“

 

„Nein, nein. Sie sind alt genug. 16 und 19. Nur ist mein Neffe leider nicht verantwortungsbewusst genug, als dass ich ihn allein im Haus lassen möchte, Sie verstehen.“

 

„Sie könnten als zwei weitere Mitarbeiter durchgehen.“, ergänzt sie.

 

Das scheint Frau Meyer angesichts des Gedanken ihren Chef mit vielen erscheinenden Mitarbeitern glücklich zu machen, eine gute Idee zu sein.

 

„Oh. Oh ja. Dann, ja, ich denke, das sollte kein Problem sein. Und werden Sie noch Platz für Mitfahrgelegenheiten haben? Oder brauchen Sie selbst noch eine Mitfahrgelegenheit?“

 

„Ich fürchte eher Letzteres.“, sagt Emma freundlich und entschuldigend.

 

„Ah. Nun. Gut. Ja, es sollte kein Problem sein.“, erwidert Frau Meyer nach einem Augenblick. „Ich informiere einen jungen Kollegen von Ihnen, der in Ihrer Gegend vorbeifährt. Sie sollten von ihm hören. Also dann: Bis heute Abend.“ Niemand fertigt Menschen am Telefon so schnell ab, wie eine unter-bezahlte Überstunden-machende und genervte Sekretärin

 

Danach ruft sie bei Moira an, sagt, dass sie kommt, aber selbst eine Mitfahrerin ist. Moira ist etwas enttäuscht. Wahrscheinlich wird Emma sie nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen. Ihr ging es ums Mitfahren.

 

 

Charles ist gelinde gesagt nicht unbedingt begeistert. Emma hat spontan beschlossen ihrer aller Samstag-Abend um zu planen und sie mit zu einer Betriebsfeier zu schleppen, weil es dort kostenloses Essen gibt. Und weil sie vorhat ihn zu einem Praktikum oder besser noch einer richtigen Anstellung in ihrem Büro zu bringen. Niemals. Er weiß ja, dass sie sein Buch nicht immer ganz ernst nimmt oder zumindest davon ausgeht, dass es vielleicht kein Geld einbringen würde und dass er noch lange Zeit mit dem Ausgeben beschäftigt wäre, bevor es überhaupt fertig wäre. Aber er hat nicht vor in diesem komischen Betrieb zu arbeiten, in dem Emma, soweit er weiß, vor allem Akten sortiert und schreibt. Nein, danke.

 

Er ist jung, er ist frei, er ist brillant. Und manchmal etwas selbstverliebt, das gesteht er gern ein. Er wird sich nicht in den Käfig der Büroarbeit stecken lassen. Viel zu langweilig. Wenn es um etwas Wissenschaftliches ginge, ja dann vielleicht, eine Lehrstelle oder ein Forschungslaborplatz, aber so etwas... Außerdem hat er für diesen Abend andere Pläne gehabt (das erste der drei Fachbücher genießen, danach an seinem Buch schreiben, weggehen und mit der Bahn billig irgendwo hinfahren und in einer Bar nach Getränken, einem guten Gespräch oder etwas Spaß suchen. Vielleicht nach allen drei Dingen. Und bei der Feier würden garantiert jede Menge langweilige Leute sein. Alte Leute mit blöden Gedanken. Er muss nur einmal Emma zuhören, wenn sie über ihre Arbeit spricht, um zu wissen, wie öde dort alle sind.

 

Natürlich sagt ein vernünftiger Teil von ihm sich, dass diese Feier durchaus eine Gelegenheit sein könnte. Emma hat Recht mit dem kostenlosen Essen. Vielleicht hat einer ihrer Kollegen eine interessante, spannende Mutation, vielleicht gibt es anständige Musik. Vielleicht ist jemand annähernd in seinem Alter. Wahrscheinlich widerstrebt ihm der Gedanken einfach nur, weil er befürchtet, dass Emma ihn dazu bringt, irgendeinen Praktikumsvertrag zu unterzeichnen. Wie er sie kennt hat sie etwas in der Art in ihrer Handtasche, seit ihr die Idee gekommen ist.

 

 

Während Emma hin und weg von ihrer Genialität die Feier zu nutzen ist, was man ihr ansieht, und Charles rebellieren will, steht Raven dem ganzen eher gleichmütig gegenüber. Das ist nichts Neues. Es gibt oft zwei von ihnen, die der absolut gegensätzlichen Meinung sind und einen, der dazwischen steht. Obwohl. Eher eine. Charles neigt dazu entweder dafür oder dagegen oder eben felsenfest einer Meinung zu sein. Niemals ist er der Typ für neutral, egal oder weiß-nicht.

 

Raven hat nichts gegen etwas zu Essen und zu Trinken. Und vielleicht wird es ganz okay sein. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie etwas allein in ihrer Altersgruppe, aber es ist nicht so, als hätte sie etwas Besseres vor. Obwohl sie ihrer Tante und ihrem Bruder gerne vormacht, dass sie eine wilde rebellierende mit allen Wassern gewaschene Teenagerin ist, die nichts auslässt, was man ihrer Generation nachsagt, ist sie eben eher doch abgesehen von ihrer Fähigkeit, Mutation, erinnert sie Charles immer und will ihr dann einen Vortrag über Vererbung und Gene und deren Veränderung und Anpassung an extreme Lebenslagen halten, ziemlich langweilig.

 

Sie hat bei der ganzen Sache nichts zu verlieren und nichts zu gewinnen. Und weil keine Jungen oder Mädchen in ihrem Alter da sein werden, wird sie sich auch nicht wieder dafür schämen, wie sie wirklich aussieht.

 

 

Frau Meyer ruft Erik an, als er sich gerade umgezogen hat. Er trägt seinen legeren Rollkragenpullover (nicht den eleganten, der ist dafür zu schade) und eine einfache Hose. Wahrscheinlich hätte er sich nicht umziehen müssen. Niemand wird den Unterschied bemerken.

 

„Herr Lehnsherr?“, fragt sie. Als ob es jemand anderen gäbe, der an sein Telefon gehen könnte. Sein Marionettendasein hat keinen Platz für Freundinnen oder Freunde und sein Familien sind entweder tot oder haben ihn abgeschoben oder ihn sobald er 18 wurde seiner eignen Wege gehen lassen.

 

„Ja?“, erwidert er und versucht höflich und vorbildlich normal und anständig zu klingen. „Sind die drei Plätze bei Ihnen noch frei? Eine Kollegin hat kurzfristig noch zugesagt.“, sagt Frau Meyer.

 

„Ja. Sie sind noch frei. Wieso brauchen Sie drei Sitzplätze, wenn es nur eine Kollegin ist?“

„Sie bringt ihre Kinder mit.“, meint Frau Meyer.

Jetzt bringt sie Erik doch aus dem Konzept.

 

„Ihre Kinder?“

 

„Keine Sorge. Der Sohn ist erwachsen und die Tochter ist auch fast schon 18. Sie sagt, sie werden als Mitarbeiter durchgehen und im Auto werden sie sicher keinen Ärger machen.“

 

„Okay...“, sagt Erik. Nicht zustimmend, sondern immer noch einfach etwas durcheinander.

Doch Frau Meyer nutzt diese ungewisse Antwort aus, um ihm schnell die Nummer der Frau zu geben, sich bis später zu verabschieden und aufzulegen. Diese Sache ist nun nicht mehr ihr Problem.

 

Erik findet es in Ordnung andere mitzunehmen. Auch wenn er eigentlich nicht gedacht hätte, es wirklich tun zu müssen. Wahrscheinlich lässt es sich jetzt nicht mehr ändern.

 

Unter der Nummer hebt eine Frau ab.

„Emma Frost, mit wem spreche ich?“, fragt sie.

 

„Erik Lehnsherr hier.“, sagt Erik. Er wird sich bewusst, dass er wohl recht jung klingen muss. Er ist einer der jüngsten im Büro, gerade mal 21, und die Frau hat bereits erwachsene Kinder. Sie muss mindestens um die 40 sein, wenn nicht älter.

 

„Ich rufe an, weil ich Sie und ihre Kinder mit zur Betriebsfeier nehmen soll.“

Die Frau schweigt kurz. „Meine was?“

 

„Die beiden Kinder, die auch mitkommen.“

 

„Also, dass sind doch nicht meine Kinder! Klinge ich wirklich so, als könnte ich schon einen erwachsenen Sohn haben?“, sagt Emma Frost und klingt... frostig.

 

Das Spiel kann er auch spielen. Ebenfalls frostig erwidert er:

 

„Frau Meyer sagte, es wären Ihre Kinder.“ _und ja, sie klingen so... aber ich bin ein höflicher Mitarbeiter und sage nicht, was ich denke. Ich verberge meine Zähne._

 

„Also nein. Nein. Ich bin ihre Tante.“, stellt die andere dar.

Anscheinend hat sie einen nicht gerade kleinen Alterskomplex...

 

„Nun, in Ordnung. Mir soll es egal sein, wo soll ich Sie und die beiden abholen?“, erwidert er.

Sie gibt ihm die Adresse eines Anwesens, das keine Kilometer von der Straße auf der er fahren würde entfernt liegt.

 

Im Hintergrund hört er ein Mädchen rufen, dass ein zweiter jemand, den er wenn er ganz aufmerksam lauscht leise lachen hört, ihr gefälligst ihre Schuhe zurückgeben soll.

„Gut, ich werde Sie dann gegen 5 abholen.“, sagt er und beendet das Gespräch plötzlich interessiert.

Irgendetwas an der Frau und den beiden Kindern hat seine Neugier geweckt.

 

Auf die Reaktion von Erik auf Charles und von Charles auf Erik sind weder Emma noch Raven noch einer der beiden jungen Männer gefasst gewesen. Wirklich.

 

Das Auto, ein normal großes, schwarzes oft gefahrenes Modell, vielleicht zwei-drei Jahre alt ist wenig interessant gewesen. Und der Blick, den Erik dem Haus zuwirft, dem man trotz aller Mühen Emmas ansehen kann, dass es teilweise zerfallen ist, zeugt auch von keinem großen Interesse seinerseits. Raven überrascht es, wie jung ihr Fahrer ist. Sie hat gedacht, dass alle Mitarbeiter Emmas mindestens 30 sind, wenn nicht älter. Er ist vielleicht im Alter von Charles. Aber es kann natürlich sein, dass er einfach nur sehr jung aussieht.

 

Zu ihrer Beruhigung macht er sie nicht nervös. Auch wenn sie einmal in Jungen im Alter von Charles verknallt gewesen ist, ist dieser hier keiner, denn sie sich in der Weise vorstellen kann. Trotzdem ist sie ganz froh über ihre Gestalt, eine junge blonde Frau, die ihrer Tante gleicht und ihrem Alter entspricht und ein ordentliches wenn auch nicht biederes Kleid und Sandaletten trägt, die etwas größere Tasche kann nachher vielleicht dazu dienen, etwas zu essen zu transportieren.

 

Ihre Tante, die einen Anzug und Absatzschuhe an hat, die leger und gleichzeitig elegant wirken, aber auch einer Feier mit Kollegen angemessen scheinen, muss neben ihr aussehen wie eine _viel ältere Zwillingsschwester_ – ein Gedanke, für den Emma sie missbilligend anschaut.

„Wir müssen noch kurz warten.“, sagt sie zu Erik oder Herr Lehnsherr? Er ist vielleicht nicht viel älter als sie selbst, da wäre doch Erik okay, oder nicht? „Charles kommt gleich.“

 

Ihr Bruder hat sich beschwert, nachdem sie und Emma nacheinander das Bad blockiert haben, es ist seit zwei Monaten das einzige, in dem das Waschbecken derzeit in Ordnung ist, und braucht nun für einen Jungen, der mit seiner Tante und seiner Schwester zu einer Betriebsfeier geht erstaunlich lange. Vielleicht hat er doch vor, einen Praktikumsplatz zu bekommen und vernünftig zu werden und mit gutem Aussehen guten Eindruck zu ernten.

Erik nickt und scheint nicht sauer zu sein.

 

Keine Minute später kommt Charles aus der Tür, seine furchtbare Tweedjacke halb angezogen und mit Gott weiß wem telefonierend. Sicherlich keiner festen Beziehung. Er klappt das Handy anscheinend genervt vom Gespräch zu.

Erik schaut zu ihm hin und gleichzeitig sieht ihr Bruder auf und dann starren sie beide einander an. Erik, der wie ein normaler, eher langweiliger und eben sehr junger Mann gewirkt hat, wirkte auf einmal vollkommen befangen und irgendwie hungrig. Charles sieht aus, als wäre Erik DAS eine Buch über Genetik, dessen Anblick in zu seinem obszönen Laut gebracht hat, dass Emma ihn unter Eid versprechen ließ, bestimmte Bücher nicht in ihrer und Ravens Gegenwart anzuschauen oder zu lesen, um ihrer beider mentale Gesundheit zu bewahren.

 

Raven und Emma ihrerseits stehen da und starren die beiden Männer an. Es ist absolut einmalig. Und irgendwie auch leicht unbehaglich. Wie wenn sie ihrem Bruder dabei zusieht, wie er nicht Jugendfreies direkt vor ihren Augen tut. Mit einem Typen, den er zum ersten mal sieht. Raven steigt das Blut in die Wangen.

Ihre Gedanken scheinen Charles aus einem Bann zu reißen, er dreht sich zu ihr um, erkennt, was sie gedacht hat und sie sieht, dass auch er ein wenig Röte im Gesicht bekommt. Wenn wohl auch nicht so auffällig, dass es jemand anderem als ihr auffallen würde. Sie kennt ihn schließlich ein ganzes Leben lang.

 

Auch Erik ist wieder reserviert und höflich und normal.

Wahrscheinlich überlegt Charles gerade, ob er gegen alle ihre Regeln verstoßen und das Gedächtnis von allen Anwesenden löschen sollte. Raven ist sich nicht sicher, ob es ihr nicht lieber gewesen wäre, evtl. einen Gehirnschaden davon zu tragen, als DAS nicht zu vergessen.

Emma hält ihn jedoch anscheinend davon ab.

 

Die Fahrt danach ist... sehr still. Charles spricht nicht einmal in Gedanken und weder er und Emma senden Gefühle aus. Die drei Erwachsenen lassen sich nichts anmerken. Wäre Raven nicht wirklich sehr eingeschüchtert gewesen, hätte sie versucht, die Stille zu unterbrechen. Aber sie kann sich nicht dazu überwinden.

 

Als sie bei dem Gebäude, in dem Erik und Emma arbeiten, ankommen, lässt Erik alle drei aussteigen und macht sich auf die Suche nach einem Parkplatz. Und Raven ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass sowohl Charles als auch Erik mit dem Gedanken gespielt haben, nur Raven und Emma abzusetzen und im Auto irgendwohin gemeinsam abzuhauen.

 

_Meine Güte._ , lässt sich Emma in ihrem Kopf vernehmen  _So etwas habe ich wirklich noch nie erlebt Vor allem nicht bei ihm._

Und Charles der sie hört und es nicht schafft seine Gefühle vollkommen zu unterdrücken, lässt sie beide eine Mischung aus Beschämung, leichtem Ärger, Verwunderung und Erregung spüren, bevor er sich schnell zurückzieht, nun wirklich rot wird und irgendwie hilflos zu Boden schaut.

 

Alle drei beschließen halbwegs einvernehmlich, das Thema fallen zu lassen und zu vergessen.

Zumindest tun Raven und Emma das und Charles behauptet, es zu tun.

 


	6. Just a notion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a notion ist kein wirklich eigenständiges Stück sondern ein Teil aus ABBA Undeleted (zumindest habe ich es noch nirgend als eigenständiges Stück gesehen).

### 6.Just a notion

_Just a notion - that's all_

_Just a feeling that you're watching me_

 

Keine zwei Stunden später steht Charles an einer Säule, schaut diversen Kollegen seiner Tante (und Eriks) beim Essen, Trinken und Reden zu und ist sich dabei voll und ganz der Tatsache bewusst, dass Erik, und was für ein Name: Erik!, ihn beobachtet. Natürlich will er von ihm beobachtet werden. Das ist der Witz bei der Sache. Von wegen Praktikumsbewerbung, es gibt etwas wirklich Gutes zu tun.

 

Nur ein Gedanke, nur ein Gefühl, dass du mich beobachtest, denkt er verschmitzt und kommt wieder mal auf ABBA. Das ist ein sehr positives Zeichen. Wenn er an Lieder dieser Band denkt, ist das im Normalfall gut und es hebt seine Laune.

Und oh!: Es passt wunderbar. Und es ist eine geniale Idee zu tun, was er tut und sich beobachten zu

lassen.

 

Er fühlt sich geschmeichelt und berauscht bei der Idee, dass der andere ihn anschaut. Eriks Verstand und seine Gedanken sind faszinierend, auch wenn er nur einen kurzen und leichten Blick wagt. Gedanken von Leuten zu lesen, die ihn interessieren und mit denen er schlafen will, widerstrebt ihm, es nimmt ein wenig von der Freude daran, andere kennenzulernen.

 

Er hat Erik ziemlich sicher bald schon um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt.

Im Raum nebenan wird getanzt. Charles beschließt, dass er ihr kleines Beobachtungsspiel verlegen sollte und bewegt sich, grazil wie eine Katze, eine Katze, die das Mädchen mit dem Sahnekrug lockt und schon die Sahne auf den Lippen spürt, die sie ihm abluchsen wird, von der Säule weg und durch die Tür.

 

_Aah, every move I'm making_

_Am I reading your mind_

_'Cause it's almost like your touching me_

_Aah, there is no mistaking_

_Just a notion_

 

Und er kann hören, wie sehr ihn Erik berühren will, wie sehr er ihn in Erregung versetzt und dazu bringt ihm zu folgen. Wenn nicht schon die Blicke alles gesagt hätten, so sagen es seine Gedanken. Wenn er sich jetzt über die Lippen leckt, würden sie beide dann bald hinausgeworfen werden, weil Erik über ihn herfiel? Charles hat große Lust, das auszuprobieren. Zu seiner Freude sind auch weder Emma noch Raven in der Nähe, um ihn aufzuhalten. Aber... er will nun nicht wirklich vor lauter fremden und alten Leuten von Erik besprungen werden.

 

Gut eigentlich schon.

Nur sagt ihm seine Vernunft, dass es keine gute Idee wäre und Emma ihren Arbeitsplatz kosten könnte. Erik wahrscheinlich sowieso. Es sei denn sein Chef ist sehr, sehr tolerant. Oder hegt Verständnis für nicht ganz korrektes Verhalten unter Alkoholeinfluss (nicht, dass einer von ihnen getrunken hätte, so wie sie einander im Augenblick beeinflussen, brauchen sie keinen Alkohol). Es gibt immer noch die Versuchung, einfach sämtliche Blicke von ihnen abzulenken. Würde Emma es merken? Würde sie ihn aufhalten können?

 

Spontan entscheidet er sich dann doch dazu, sich nicht die Lippen zu lecken, sondern nur kurz aber intensiv in Eriks Richtung und direkt in seine Augen zu schauen.

Willst du tanzen?, hätte er ihn beinahe telepathisch gefragt. Aber für gewöhnlich war die Begeisterung anderer, wenn er sie in Gedanken ansprach nicht besonders groß. Er ließ es nur seine Augen fragen.

 

_That you'll be walking up to me in a while_

_And you smile and say: "Hello" and_

_We'll be dancing through the night_

_Knowing everything from there on must be right_

_Just a notion_

 

Charles fühlt, dass Erik ihm folgt. Er beschließt, dass sie beide nicht in dem offiziellem Tanzraum tanzen würden. Von einem der Mitarbeiter hat er einen Grundriss des Gebäudes im Kopf und so geht er die Treppe nach oben, den anderen Mann hinter sich.

 

Über dem Zimmer, in dem andere tanzten, hörte man noch genug von der Musik und hat mehr Privatssphäre. Hier dreht er sich elegant um und schaut Erik an, der nun vor ihm steht und ihn seinerseits anschaut. Oh, er ist interessant! Er ist faszinierend! Er ist berauschend! Sein Verstand ist hell und kräftig und Charles will ihn haben. Und er kann ihn haben. Das ist ziemlich offensichtlich.

 

Wenn seine Tante hiervon erfährt, wird er wirklich Ärger bekommen. Wie viel älter Erik wohl als er ist? Er schätzt höchstens 1 oder 2 Jahre, aber er kann sich irren. Wahrscheinlich wäre es ihm egal gewesen, wenn er erfahren würde, dass Erik dreimal so alt war wie er und offensichtlich der Traum aller Hautdoktoren und Wundermittelverkäufer.

 

Er streckt dem anderen seine Hand entgegen. „Tanzen?“, fragt er und grinst.

Sie hätten auch reden können. Erik hätte ihn fragen können, woher er von dem Raum wusste. Charles hätte fragen können, ob er wirklich ein über 50-jähriges Phänomen der Nicht-Alterung war, wer er ist und wie es kam, dass er hier gelandet ist und nicht irgendwo anders, wo sie sich nicht begegnet wären. Aber keiner von ihnen will wirklich reden.

 

Und Erik sieht ihn an und nimmt seine Hand und sagt mit einer Stimme, die ganz sicher Herzen brechen kann „Mit Vergnügen.“

 

_But somehow I know I'm not wrong_

_If it's our destiny_

 

Dann fangen sie an zu tanzen. Und Charles bemerkt plötzlich mit Schrecken und gleichzeitig großer Freude, dass er nicht der einzige ist, der diese Nacht sehr gut verführt hat, denn plötzlich fühlt er, dass in seinem Magen ganz leicht ein paar Schmetterlinge zu flattern beginnen. Wann ist das das letzte mal passiert? Vor fünf Jahren? Oder sechs?

Doch schon vergisst er den kurzen Anflug von Angst und Schrecken wieder, denn mit Erik zu tanzen, ist wundervoll und lenkt gut ab.

Er hätte langsam mit ihm getanzt, eng oder albern, aber der andere führte ihn sehr elegant und sehr höflich und gekonnt, ganz der Mann, den er nach außen hin präsentiert, durch klassische Tanzschritte, die zwar nicht zu der Musik unter ihnen passen, aber sich einfach nur fantastisch anfühlen. Charles kann sich nicht erinnern jemals einen so guten Partner gehabt zu haben, abgesehen von dem Tanzlehrer, bei dem er die Schritte gelernt hat. Selbst ihn, könnte Erik vielleicht in den Schatten stellen. Abgesehen davon natürlich, dass sein Tanzlehrer nie versucht hat, ihn mit den Augen zu verschlingen und er auch nie ein derartigen Wunsch seinerseits dem alten Mann gegenüber, der ihn vor einigen Jahren, als es mit dem Geld recht gut stand, ihn alles gelehrt hat, verspürt hat. Ganz sicher nicht.

 

Als er spürt, dass Emma ihn sucht, tritt er einen Schritt zurück, sieht Erik kurz atemlos an, überlegt, ihn zu küssen etwas Einfaches und für ihn Natürliches, doch irgendwie ist er auf einmal vollkommen verunsichert. Der Zauber ist vorbei. Sie bleiben beide ganz still stehen.

 

„Charles!“, ruft Emma jetzt.

 

Und Charles vollkommen durcheinander, aufgelöst und um mindestens 6 Jahre jünger, vollkommen eingeschüchtert und sich und diesen Mann wie von außen betrachtend erstarrt, bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Was hat dieser brillante, dieser wunderbare und rätselhafte Mann vor ihm mit ihm gemacht?

 

„Charles!“ _Charles, wo steckst du?_

 

Er schüttelt sich aus seiner Starre, schenkt Erik einen letzten Blick und ein „Bis bald“ und rennt nach unten, damit seine Tante nicht auf ihn und den anderen trifft und möglicherweise peinliche Fragen stellt. Oder eine neue Regel aufstellt, die den Umgang mit ihren Kollegen verbietet. Oder ehrlicherweise gleich mit Erik.

 

_There's nothing we can do_

_And tonight is very special_

_It's the night for me and you_

 

Warum hat er ihn nicht küssen können?

 


	7. Watch out

### 7.Watch out

_You move like a flame of fire_

_Your eyes like a flash of lightning_

_You lie since you're cold inside_

_And I'm gonna tame you, wild thing_

 

Charles Xavier, nicht Frost, wie er hat in Erfahrung bringen können sondern Xavier, was für ein besonderer Nachname, hatte ihn verhext. Anders kann sich Erik nicht erklären, dass er von einer Puppe mit Manieren und durchschnittlichem 08/15-Mensch-Charakter zu einem Menschen geworden ist, den man ihn gelehrt hat zu verdrängen. Mehr noch. Zu einem Menschen, den er nie gekannt und nicht in sich vermutet hat. Es ist von ihm besessen. Er will ihn haben. Ganz für sich alleine. Ihn einfangen und sich zu eigen machen.

 

Seit über einem Jahrzehnt hat er nichts außer seiner Rache gewollt. Nichts. Und dieser andere Mann schafft es, dass er etwas sogar mehr will, als Shaw leiden zu sehen. Was ist er? Ein gottverdammter Dämon?

 

Er hat schon vorher solche wie ihn gesehen. Menschen, die verführen konnten, wie andere atmeten, die taten, was sie wollten und alle Regeln missachteten, wenn sie etwas haben wollten, vor allem, wenn sie es nicht haben sollten. Charmeure, die alle liebten und die doch eiskalt immer schon planten zu verschwinden. Nur ist sich Erik sicher, dass er dafür sorgen kann, dass Charles ihm nicht abhauen wird. Und keiner dieser anderen Leute hat ihn jemals auch nur interessiert. Was ist anders an Charles Xavier?

 

_You'd better watch out_

_I said you'd better watch out_

_Watch out_

 

Der Gegenstand seiner absoluten neuen Besessenheit ist ein Raubtier, das durch die Menschen schleicht und Herzen brach, spielte, liebkoste, kratzte oder biss, je nach Laune. Aber: Erik ist auch ein Raubtier. Eines, das vorhat, sich dieses andere Raubtier zu schnappen. Wie eine Katze ist Charles vor ihm her geglitten. Doch sit er eine Wildkatze, die getarnt unter den Menschen lebt, so ist er der Tiger, der über der Wildkatze aufragt. Ist er ein Falke, so ist Erik der Adler. Ist er ein Raubfisch, so ist Erik der Hai. Egal wo er das Raubtier war, zu Land, im Wasser oder in der Luftt, Erik würde ihm dorthin folgen und ihn dominieren. Er hatte Blut geleckt. Charles sollte besser Acht geben, wenn er da verführen hatte wollen. Nicht, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war.

 

_I'll be staying close behind you_

_And I've tired of waiting_

_Yes it's driving me crazy_

_And my patience is fading_

 

Was Erik nicht versteht, ist, warum sie sich nicht geküsst haben. Ach was. Was, er nicht versteht, ist, wie sie es geschafft haben, wie er es geschafft hat, sich zurückzuhalten und nicht übereinander herzufallen. Vielleicht ist es sein so sehr angewöhntes Sinnen nach Unauffälligkeit und Höflichkeit? Aber er ist sicher, beides an diesem Abend vollkommen vergessen zu haben. Was ist es dann? Er hat gesehen, dass Charles ihn hatte küssen wollen. Er hätte Charles geküsst. Und sie beide haben das gewusst. Hätte er ihn geküsst, wenn seine Tante nicht nach ihm gerufen hätte? Hätte Erik ihn küssen sollen?

Natürlich hätte er ihn küssen sollen, was für eine dumme Frage.

 

_You speak and you're funny lately_

_You act like I was a stranger_

_I think you're beginning to hate me_

_But then you're a girl in danger_

 

Alles ist natürlich und richtig gewesen. Und dann ist Charles plötzlich steif geworden und verklemmt und irgendwie unsicher. Es würde seinem Ego schmeicheln, wenn der andere so sehr seine Dominanz als Raubtier gesehen hätte, dass es ihn erschreckt hätte (und andererseits würde es ihn irgendwie bestürzen, wenn Charles genug Angst vor ihm hätte, um umzuziehen, seinen Namen zu ändern und vor ihm davon zu rennen. Aber er hatte „Bis bald“, gesagt. Er hatte nicht so große Angst vor ihm. Und er hatte ihn küssen wollen, oder nicht?).

 

Aber vielleicht ist auch das nur ein Spiel gewesen? Vielleicht ist Charles eine bessere Marionette als er selbst, eine die sich perfekt kontrolliert und das Drehbuch zehn Seiten vorausplant. Und er ist ein weiteres Sammelobjekt in einem Album von erfolgreichen Verführungen.

Vielleicht hat er nur plötzlich den Schüchternen gespielt, weil auch das Teil einer Regieanweisung ist? Ein dramaturgisches Zögern und perfekt kopierte Unsicherheit?

 

Eigentlich ist es ihm egal. Es läuft auf das selbe hinaus. Er wird Charles Xavier nicht noch einmal ohne einen Kuss davon kommen lassen. Ganz sicher nicht.

 

_Anywhere you go I'll find you_

_Watch out_

 

Wenn dieser junge Mann ihn nicht mit seinen blauen Augen und eleganten Bewegungen und einfach seinem ganzen Dasein so sehr verhext hätte, wäre Erik wahrscheinlich bestürzt von seinen Gedanken und von seinen Plänen und seinem ganzen Verhalten gewesen, das ist ihm durchaus bewusst. Aber er kann es nicht ändern.

 

Gott, einiges von dem, an das er denkt, hätte ihn wegen Stalking, Hausfriedensbruch und sogar (ein kleiner Gedanke, den er wieder verdrängt) Menschenrechte verstoßen.

Was denkt er sich? Er ist ein zwar kein zahmes Raubtier aber doch ein vernünftiger Jäger, der auf ein Ziel hinaus arbeitet und nicht alles Hals über Kopf riskierte für so etwas wie eine Affäre.

 

Und das Ziel war NICHT Charles Xavier in sein Bett zu kriegen. Eigentlich.

 

_I'll be staying close behind you_

_And I've tired of waiting_

_Yes it's driving me crazy_

_And my patience is fading_

 

_So you'd better watch out_

_Yes I said you'd better watch out_

_Watch out_

_Watch out_

 

Aber: Er wird ihn nicht mehr los. Er ist in seinem Kopf und macht ihn verrückt. So verrückt, dass er, wie er bemerkt. sämtliche metallene Gegenstände in seiner Wohnung in diesem Augenblick zum Erbeben bringt. Nicht nur die Kontrolle über seine Instinkte und langsam auch seine Gedanken sondern auch seine Fähigkeit zu verlieren, ist nun wirklich, wirklich eine heftige Reaktion. _Reiß dich zusammen, Erik._ , sagt er sich selbst. Natürlich klappt das nicht.

Er hat jetzt aufgehört, den anderen Mann zu wollen, jetzt weiß er, dass er ihn braucht. Er braucht ihn und was er braucht, muss er sich besorgen. Allein, um zu überleben. Und irgendwie hat er das Gefühl, ein Teil von ihm braucht ihn tatsächlich so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen.

 

_Oh girl you'd better watch out_

_Ah, you'd better watch out_

_Ooh, ah, you'd better watch out_

 

Er hätte ihm seine Telefonnummer geben sollen. Irgendetwas. Er hat die Nummer von Charles Tante mit dem Festnetz angerufen, aber sein Telefon ist etwas älter und man kann keine gewählten Nummern speichern oder abrufen. Und der Zettel auf dem die Nummer gestanden hat, ist nicht mehr da. Wenn er zum Anwesen fahren würde, würde das eventuell gruslig wirken. Und zumindest Charles Tante und seine Schwester würden vielleicht die Polizei rufen. Auch wenn man bedachte, wie die beiden Frauen quasi vor ihm geflohen waren, in dem sie nicht wieder bei ihm mitfuhren, sondern den Bus nahmen.

 

Charles hat sein Nummer. Er muss sie haben. Er würde Erik anrufen. Heute. Oder Morgen.

Ansonsten könnte Erik sehr gut den Verstand verlieren, oder den anderen stalken gehen.

Und vielleicht ganz nebenbei einfach so die jahrelange Arbeit zunichte machen.

 


	8. I let the music speak

### 8.I let the music speak

 

_I'm hearing images, I'm seeing songs_

_No poet has ever painted_

_Voices call out to me, straight to my heart_

_So strange yet we're so well acquainted_

_I let the music speak, with no restraints_

_I let my feelings take over_

_Carry my soul away into the world_

_Where beauty meets the darkness of the day_

 

Charles liegt auf seinem Bett und hat die Augen geschlossen. Aus dem MP3-Player kommt wieder ein Lied von ABBA. Er lässt seine Gedanken streifen und streckt langsam seine geistigen Fühler aus. Er sieht sich selbst und sein Zimmer. Seinen eigenen Geist und seinen Körper als Mittelpunkt seiner Weltsicht. Dann folgen die Nachbarräume. Ravens Zimmer. Seine Schwester ist nicht da. Als er sich weiter den Gedankenströmen hinab begibt, findet Emma in der Küche.

Seine Tante bemerkt ihn, reagiert aber nicht. Auch sie legt sich manchmal hin und lässt ihren Geist sich ausdehnen. Allerdings kann sie nach einer Weile nicht damit fortfahren, weil ihre Reichweite nicht so hoch ist wie die von Charles. Er hat nie eine Grenze gefunden. Aber er hat sich auch bisher immer auf den Kontinent beschränkt. Und dieser ist anstrengend gewesen, weil er zu der Zeit noch nicht gut darin war, Gedanken und Gefühle und Bilder und Melodien und all die Stimmen auszublenden. Es hat ihm höllische Kopfschmerzen bereitet. Inzwischen ist es für ihn ganz leicht.

 

Emma hat ihnen beiden sehr geholfen, indem sie ihm und Raven Entspannungsmethoden beibrachte, ihre Fähigkeiten zu kontrollieren. Zwar nicht immer perfekt aber doch besser als vorher. Raven hat im Normalfall eine stabile Gestalt und kann sie gewollt und mit den gewünschten Effekten ohne Anstrengung beeinflussen, er hört nicht mehr jeden Gedanken und lässt zumindest nicht ständig alle seine Gefühle mitfühlen, wenn sie etwas heftiger sind.

Emma hat es mit ihnen beiden mit Yoga versucht, doch obwohl es ihm geholfen hat, hat Charles schnell im Geistausstrecken eine bessere Methode gefunden. Er hat nichts gegen Yoga, aber es begeistert ihn auch nicht. Und es ist einfach nur wundervoll all das Licht und auch die Schatten wahrzunehmen.

 

_Where my mind is like an open window_

_Where the high and healing winds blow_

_From my shallow sleep the sounds awake me_

_I let them take me_

 

Er fängt an, seinen Geist atmen und sich öffnen zu lassen, so dass er langsam Gedanken und Gespräche mitbekommt, wobei er bereit ist, sich sofort zu verschließen, sollte es anfangen zu schmerzen oder zu viel zu werden. Er nimmt Menschen überall um sich herum wahr. Doch er geht auf keinen ein, noch nicht. Stattdessen betrachtet er die Gesamtheit und lässt sie ihn sich bestaunen in ihrer ganzen Großartigkeit und unendlichen Vielfalt.

Alle Produkte von Evolution, Mutation und Zeit. Ergebnisse von Bedürfnissen, Zufall oder Bestimmung, was immer von beidem existieren mochte, und Unmengen von Zeit, die der menschliche Verstand nicht fassen kann. Es ist wie ein Sog, eine ganz eigene Droge, die nur Telepathen erfahren können.

 

Und es lässt ihn locker werden, nachdem Erik ihn durcheinander gebracht hat. Am Abend ist er so unkonzentriert gewesen, dass er bei ihrer Rückfahrt im Bus, Emma hat darauf bestanden schon zu gehen und Erik keine weiteren Umstände zu machen, weil dieser sicher noch bleiben wolle (Erik hätte sie sofort mitgenommen. Und Charles ist sich sicher, dass der andere auch sofort gegangen ist, was ihn befürchten lässt, dass Emma irgendetwas mitbekommen hat), als der Busfahrer abrupt bremste seine Überraschung auf sämtliche Insassen projiziert hat.

Zum Glück haben sie sich zwar gewundert, aber niemand hat wirklich etwas bemerkt oder einen Aufstand gemacht. Außer Emma und Raven, die ihn besorgt ansahen.

Stop. Nicht. Über. Erik nachdenken. Er muss ruhig bleiben.

Charles atmet tief ein und aus und geht auf die Suche nach konkreten Eindrücken.

 

_Let it be a joke_

_Let it be a smile_

_Let it be a farce if it makes me laugh for a little while_

_Let it be a tear_

_Let it be a sigh_

_Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry_

 

Er sieht Schnipsel der Realität vom ganzen Land. Hier eine junge Mutter, die ihrem Kind den Brei vom Mund wischt und Freude aber auch etwas Müdigkeit fühlt, dort ein Pfarrer, der mit ruhiger und ernster Stimme über Gott spricht, ein Junge, der mit seinen Freunden und seiner kleinen Schwester auf einem Schulhof Sammelkarten tauscht und über einen besonders guten Austausch lächelt, der alle zufrieden stellt, ein Baby, dessen Verstand aus Farben und Musik und Licht besteht, ein Mädchen in Ravens Alter, das auf einem weißen Bett liegt und weint, weil sie zum ersten mal Liebeskummer hat, während ihr Vater nebenan an ihre tote Mutter denkt und leise seufzt. Diese beiden bringen ihn aus dem Konzept. Weswegen? Natürlich wegen Erik. Immer wegen Erik.

Wie lange kennt er ihn schon? Wie lange kann er sich nicht mehr konzentrieren und muss nach Jahren wirklich wieder aufpassen, dass er nicht unbewusst anfängt seine Fähigkeit einzusetzen?

Natürlich ist seine Mutation ein Segen, aber außer Kontrolle, kann sie das Gegenteil sein. Und Erik bringt jede Kontrolle zum Wanken.

Okay. Kursänderung. Woanders hin.

Ausatmen. Einatmen.

 

_Some streets are emptiness, dry leaves of autumn_

_Rustling down an old alley_

_And in the dead of night I find myself_

_A blind man in some ancient valley_

_I let the music speak, leading me gently_

_Urging me like a lover_

_Leading me all the way_

_Into a place_

_Where beauty will defeat the darkest day_

 

Charles löst sich wieder von allen konkreten Bildern und geht gedanklich einen Schritt zurück, um die Gesamtheit seiner Vision in sich aufzunehmen. Er lässt sich von einem Winkel ganz im Osten anziehen und führt sich selbst durch leere Gassen und bis zum Ende des Dorfes, welches er betrachtet. Fast alle Bewohner sind auf einer der Wiesen und feiern ein kleines Fest, von dem der Rest der Welt nichts weiß. Nur Charles hat sich als unangemeldeter und unvorhergesehener unsichtbarer Besucher eingeschlichen. Er überlegt, in einen der Menschen hinein zu schlüpfen und allein aus einer Sicht die Veranstaltung wahrzunehmen.

Er überlegt, ob er Erik suchen und beobachten sollte.

 

_Where I'm one with every grand illusion_

_No disturbance, no intrusion_

_Where I let the wistful sounds seduce me_

_I let them use me_

 

Das ist alles nur eine Illusion. Er liegt auf seinem Bett. Erik zu beobachten wäre nicht dasselbe, wie wie ein vollkommen liebeskrankes 12-jähriges Mädchen hinter seinem Schwarm herzuspionieren.

Außerdem kann es doch nicht wirklich sein, dass er sich verliebt hat. Er doch nicht.

Nur dass Charles es besser weiß.

 

Fort vom Dorf. Woanders hin. In ein Theater. Eine Vorstellung, die noch viel wunderbarer für ihn ist, der sämtliche Stimmungen des Orchesters, der Besucher und der Schauspieler fühlen kann. Diese Gruppe ist professionell aber auch mit Begeisterung und nicht mit gelangweilter Routine bei der Sache. Natürlich sind nicht alle froh und voller Euphorie, aber sie haben doch Freude daran, ihr Stück vorzuführen und das Publikum ist höflich, interessiert und gut unterhalten.

 

Vielleicht sollte er Emma als Friedensangebot ein paar Karten schenken? Aber wahrscheinlich würde sie die Geldausgabe stören. Sie war nicht geizig, aber um als Telepath zu überleben, musste man ein gewisses Maß an Vernunft entwickeln, dass ihr durchaus zu eigen war. Auch wenn Charles es ihr vielleicht niemals laut zugesprochen hätte.

 

Und er will sich beherrschen und bei dem Theater bleiben und bei den Gedanken an Versöhnungsgesten gegenüber Emma, aber dann zieht es ihn doch fort. Zu Erik. Er sollte wirklich nicht jemandem in Gedanken nachspionieren. Gut, er tut das dauernd, aber doch meist mit Leuten, die er nicht kennt. Niemandem, mit dem er getanzt und geflirtet hat und den er küssen wollte und der ihn verunsichert und durcheinander bringt und die Kontrolle verlieren lässt.

 

_Let it be a tear_

_Let it be a sigh_

_Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry_

 

Aber es ist furchtbar einfach, den anderen zu finden. Er strahlt hell und kräftig wie ein Leuchtturmlicht zwischen den anderen Lichtern und Gedanken und Gefühlen. Schon beinahe unnatürlich. Und Charles fühlt sich von ihm angezogen wie eine Motte, die sich bereits einmal verbrannt hat und Gefahr läuft ihre Flügel zu verlieren und zu sterben, dennoch zum Licht, das Erik ist. Ganz sicher wird er das irgendwann bereuen.

 

_Let it be a tear_

_Let it be a sigh_

_Coming from a heart, speaking to a heart, let it be a cry_

 

Charles wird klar, dass Erik sich tatsächlich mehr abhebt, als es möglich sein sollte. Auch wenn er vielleicht von seinen seltsamen und wirren Gefühlen, die der andere in nur wenigen Stunden in ihm hat auslösen können, beeinflusst wird, kann Erik nicht so sehr auffallen.

Obwohl. Er hat so etwas ähnliches schon wahrgenommen. Fühlt es immer bei Emma und Raven. Aber das macht keinen Sinn.

 

_Let it be the joy of each new sunrise_

_Or the moment when a day dies_

_I surrender without reservation_

_No explanations_

_No questions why_

_I take it to me and let it flow through me_

_Yes, I let the music speak_

_I let the music speak_

 

Es sei denn. Es sei denn Erik ist ein Mutant, wie er, seine Tante und seine Schwester und der junge Mann, der in dem Labor arbeitet, das er selbst manchmal als freier Wissenschaftler, der an einem Fachbuch arbeitet, nutzt.

 

Ein Mutant. Wieso ist ihm das nicht schon eher aufgefallen?

 

Er kann kein Telepath wie er selbst sein, oder? Er hätte das bemerkt, oder nicht?

 

Weiß Erik, dass Charles ein Mutant ist?

 

Hat Erik ihm nur etwas vorgemacht?

 

Wenn ja, was ist es für ein Spiel, das er mit ihm treibt? Hat er vielleicht die Fähigkeit andere zu beeinflussen, ist Charles deswegen so verwirrt?

 

Natürlich könnte er versuchen, die Antworten im Kopf des anderen zu finden. Aber was, wenn die Antworten seinen Befürchtungen recht geben?

 

Dieser Gedanke tut weh. Charles schlägt die Augen auf und lässt seinen Geist keine Zeit, sich langsam wieder zurückkommen zu lassen und schließt stattdessen sofort alle seine geistigen Türen und Tore.

 

Verdammt. Er hat sich in ihn verl-... guckt… und Erik ist ein Mutant... und vielleicht spielt er nur mit ihm... und vielleicht bricht er ihm gerade das Herz.

 

Charles fühlt sich unglaublich dumm.

 


	9. Im Labor

### 9.Im Labor

  
  


Hank McKoy steht an seinem Tisch im Wissenschaftlichem Labor und arbeitet stumm an seinem neuem Experiment. Nichts schwieriges oder aufregendes. Ein Routineversuch zur elektrischen Leitfähigkeit einiger weniger gebräuchlicher Stoffe aber im Rahmen seiner Arbeit über Neue Möglichkeiten in der Bioinformatik mit einem Schwerpunkt auf Medizin, Speichertechnik und der Energieverbrauchsreduzierung bei technischen Geräte und die Risiken, die es hier gibt. Er muss sich leider allzu oft eingestehen, dass er doch zu viel im Bereich der Science-fiction-Literatur gelesen hat, wenn er auf Ideen kommt, die wissenschaftlich eher unsinnig sind. Andererseits ist er selbst natürlich manchmal mehr Teil von Fantasiewelten und Legenden als einer fundierten wissenschaftlichen Welt. Jedes Leben ist ein Wunder, aber Mutanten sind einfach manchmal für ihn als Wissenschaftler zu verblüffend. Nicht, dass er viele Mutanten kennt.

Er weiß, dass Charles Xavier, der von der Universität abgegangen ist und derzeit an einem Buch arbeitet, von dem er auch schon ein paar Kapitel hat lesen dürfen, ein Mutant ist, wenn auch nicht genau welcher Art, irgendetwas in Richtung Gedanken- oder Stimmungslesens, eine Mutation mehr psychischer und weniger physischer Art als es die seine ist. Charles wiederum weiß nichts Genaueres von Hanks Mutation., sie beide haben einvernehmlich akzeptiert sich dies zu sagen, wenn sie es richtig finden und vorab den Wunsch des anderen zu respektieren, es für sich zu behalten, was bei ihm anders ist als bei anderen Menschen.

 

Außerdem vermutet Hank, dass zumindest Charles Tante ebenfalls eine Mutation hat. Ein Kommentar in einem Kapitel aus dem unfertigem Fachbuch, das über die theoretische Vererbung von Fähigkeiten der Art, wie der, die er sich bei dem Begriff Mutant vorstellt, spekuliert, bezieht sich sehr wahrscheinlich auf Charles selbst. Darin erwähnt er, dass es durchaus eine Antwort in der Genetik zu suchen gilt und verwandtschaftlich auftretende Auffälligkeiten dies belegen könnten.

 

Doch allgemein sind Mutanten eher eine Art Legende und Charles hat später einiges an dem Kapitel geändert, so dass der direkte Bezug zu ihnen nun weniger ins Auge fällt.

 

Als sich die Tür zum Labor nun öffnet, hebt Hank den Blick und sieht Charles Schwester Raven hereinkommen. Sie kommt manchmal vorbei, um etwas für ihren Bruder vorbeizubringen. Sie geht noch zur Schule und ist etwas jünger als er selbst. Charles hatte ein paar mal Experimente nur für sie gemacht, um ihr ein Unterrichtsthema näherzubringen. Weil er die verantwotlichen Professoren des Labors schon vor Jahren um seinen kleinen Finger gewickelt hat, hat niemand protestiert. Deswegen ist es auch vollkommen normal, sie hier zu sehen oder Charles anzutreffen, der spontan etwas ausprobieren will, dass sich sehr wahrscheinlich eher selten direkt mit seinem Buch verbinden lässt und öfter einer fixen Idee entspringt.

 

Diese Umstände machen die beiden Geschwister im Grunde zu den beiden Personen, mit denen er die meiste Zeit verbringt. Schließlich verbringt er fast all seine Zeit im Labor.

 

Raven lächelt und grüßt ihn und er grüßt leise und höflich zurück und senkt dann den Kopf, weil er merkt, dass er rot wird. Aber sie scheint es nicht zu bemerken.

 

„Ich will etwas für Chemie machen. Meine Lehrerin hat mir ein paar Zusatzpunkte für ein kleines Experiment versprochen.“, sagt sie und zieht die braune Lederjacke, die sie heute trägt, aus, um sie gegen einen der kleineren Kittel im Schrank zu tauschen.

 

Charles hat mal erwähnt, dass er glaubt, seine Schwester nähme die Schule nicht ernst und sich gesorgt, dass sie eins der jungen Mädchen wäre, die ständig auf Partys gehen, rauchen, trinken oder schlimmeres tun könnten. Hier ist sie und macht an einem freien Tag freiwillig etwas für die Schule.

 

Hank ist ziemlich sicher, dass Raven zwar nicht unbedingt brav, still und konservativ bieder ist, aber ganz sicher auch niemals diese Befürchtungen begründen könnte. Er fürchtet, dass sie wie er selbst wahrscheinlich einfach eher zu den Außenseitern gehört. Aber er bewundert ihr Selbstvertrauen und findet es schön, wie freundlich sie ihm gegenüber ist.

 

Wenn Charles bei ihr ist, gibt sie sich meist rebellisch und uninteressiert, wahrscheinlich, weil ihr Bruder wie Hank ein ziemlicher Wissenschaftsfanatiker ist, nur dass Charles dazu neigt stundenlang Vorträge zu halten. Er selbst ist eher ruhig.

 

An Tagen wie heute sieht man Raven jedoch an, dass sie durchaus Interesse an Naturwissenschaften hegt. Hank denkt, dass nur er sie so zu Gesicht zu bekommt. Dass nur er sieht, wie viel Mühe sie sich gibt und wie ehrgeizig sie eigentlich ist und irgendwie ist das ein schönes Gefühl, denn diese Raven gehört nur ihm. Sie ist ihr gemeinsames kleines Geheimnis.

 

Wenn sie experimentieren, lassen sie einander in Ruhe und konzentrieren sich auf ihren eigenen Tisch. In dem einvernehmlichen Schweigen arbeiten sie eine Weile still und für sich.

 

 

Um zwölf machen sie beide eine Pause. Etwas, das er und Charles eingeführt haben, weil Raven meinte, dass sie beide manchmal nicht genug essen würden und darauf bestand, eine regelmäßige Essenszeit zu vereinbaren. Sie setzen sich an den Tisch mit den vier Stühlen vor das Labor.

 

Er hat belegte Brote und Äpfel mit und tauscht einen Apfel gegen eine halbe Nektarine von Raven, dann erzählt sie ihm von den neusten Entwicklungen bei sich zu Hause.

 

„Wir waren am Samstag zu einer Feier in Emmas Büro.“, erzählt sie und verdreht leicht die Augen.

 

„So nervig?“

 

„Nein. Aber eigentlich war es eine Feier für die Mitarbeiter. Emma hat mich und Charles mitgenommen, weil es kostenloses Essen und Getränke gab.“

 

Hank nickt. Er weiß, dass die kleine Familie ein paar Geldsorgen hat (auch wenn Charles es sich nie anmerken lässt und Raven nicht gern darüber spricht). Er selbst muss auf seine Ausgaben achten, weil er für sich selbst sorgt, allerdings sollte er bald ein Stipendium erhalten, was die Lage entspannen wird.

 

„Naja. Jedenfalls hat sie erst am Samstag mitbekommen, dass diese Veranstaltung stattfindet und dann der Sekretärin am Telefon Honig um den Mund geschmiert, bis sie mich und Charles mitbringen konnte. Sie wollte ihn zu einem Praktikum überreden, du weißt ja, außer herumzureisen, an seinem Buch zu schreiben und Geld für Fachliteratur auszugeben, macht er nicht viel. Und ein Kollege von Emma sollte uns abholen und hinfahren. Soweit nichts allzu aufregendes.“, plappert Raven los, während Hank stumm isst und zuhört. So machen sie es oft. Auch wenn Charles da ist. Einer redet, die anderen beiden essen. Wobei Hank meist zum essenden Teil gehört, auch weil Raven sonst bald wieder kritisch auf seinen schlaksigen Körper schaut.

 

„So. Wir hatten also eine Uhrzeit ausgemacht, und Charles war noch im Haus, um sich fertig zumachen, und ehrlich ich habe keine Ahnung, was er noch unbedingt machen musste, also frag mich nicht, und Emma und ich stehen draußen und warten. Der Kollege, Erik Lehnsherr, kommt in einem absoluten Durchschnittsauto, in ziemlich durchschnittlicher Kleidung. Er war überraschend jung, ich schätze nicht viel älter als Charles, und sah, schätze ich, ganz gut aus.“

 

Hank ist kurz eifersüchtig, weil Raven jemanden gut aussehend nennt, schweigt aber weiter.

 

„Nun, ich sage ihm, dass mein Bruder leider noch etwas braucht – und übrigens, er hat erst geglaubt, wir wären Emmas Kinder, kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sauer sie geworden ist?“, Hank schmunzelt, das kann er. „Jedenfalls sagte ich, dass wir noch etwas warten müssen. Und Charles kommt dann auch mit halbangezogener Jacke sein Handy aus der Hand aus dem Haus, und ehrlich manchmal frage ich mich, was er eigentlich treibt, beendet das Gespräch klappt das Handy zu und dann, ich schwöre, starren sich Emmas Kollege und Charles an, als wären sie irgendwie von einem anderen Stern und hätten das ihnen verwandte Alien erkannt. Und ich meine, minutenlang. Auch wenn es mir sogar fast vorkam, wie eine Ewigkeit. Total surreal.“

 

Hank runzelt die Brauen. Das klingt wirklich ungewöhnlich.

 

„Es war beinahe unbehaglich, die beiden anzuschauen. Naja. Irgendwie hat sich Charles dann doch gefangen. Dann hat er natürlich so getan, als wäre nichts gewesen. Aber ich kann dir sagen, die Fahrt zu Emmas Büro war absolut ungemütlich. Keiner von uns hat sich getraut etwas zu sagen. Emma war dann aber sehr bemüht sich höflich von Erik zu verabschieden und Charles von ihm zu trennen. Nur dass der ein paar Stunden später verschwunden gewesen ist und ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er mit Erik zusammen war, als Emma ihn gerufen hat, um mit dem Bus nach Hause zu fahren. Er war total rot im Gesicht. Und ich glaube Emmy hat nur den Bus nehmen wollen, um nicht wieder bei Erik mitzufahren.“, erzählte Raven weiter.

 

„Nun der Punkt ist der: Charles ist seit Samstag total anders. Also total durcheinander und seltsam und still und ständig in seinem Zimmer. Und ich kann es mir nur so erklären: Er hat sich total verknallt in diesen Erik.“

 

Hank blinzelt. Und Raven muss schmunzeln. „So verdattert wie du schaust, habe ich mich am Samstag gefühlt. Aber es ist total logisch. Ausgerechnet Charles...“

 

„Also“, sagt Hank „das klingt wirklich seltsam. Ich mein, ich glaube dir, aber dein Bruder, er ist...“

 

„... nicht gerade der Typ Mensch, der sich verliebt? Ich weiß. Ich meine, ich will es nicht unbedingt immer wissen, aber ich bekomme schon mit, dass er im Grunde noch nie so etwas wie eine Beziehung hatte, vielleicht hat er sich schon mal in jemanden verguckt, wer bin ich, das komplette Liebesleben von meinem Bruder zu kennen?, aber so habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen.“

 

„Irgendwie macht mich das beinahe neugierig.“, meint er nach einer kurzen Überlegung.

 

„Oh, ich schätze, es ist schon ein interessanter Anblick. Obwohl Emma eher beunruhigt ist.“, meint Raven. „Ich meine, ich war auch erst etwas verstört von der Idee, aber irgendwie finde ich es ganz passend. Vielleicht schafft es Charles tatsächlich doch noch so etwas wie eine Beziehung haben zu wollen. Das wäre doch mal was.“

 

„Mh.“, erwidert Hank und schaut auf die Uhr. Halb eins.

 

Raven folgt seinem Blick und fragt dann: „Wie lange brauchst du noch? Ich bin bald fertig und wenn du willst, kann ich Emma fragen, ob du heute zum Mittagessen kommen kannst. Dann kannst du selbst sehen, wie Charles gerade drauf ist. Es zu erzählen ist irgendwie nicht ausreichend. Das heißt, wenn du möchtest?“

 

Hank überlegt nicht lange. Das Routineexperiment ist bald fertig. Außerdem würde er für Raven jeden Laborversuch links liegen lassen. Auch wenn er ihr das natürlich nicht sagt.

Und bei ihrer Familie zu essen ist meistens ganz nett, auch weil er sonst alleine isst oder außer den strengen Mittagspausenmahlzeiten gar nichts zu sich nimmt.

 

„Ich glaube, ich brauche auch nicht mehr viel Zeit. Und du weißt, ich komme immer gern zu euch.“, antwortet er und Raven lächelt und sieht sehr bezaubernd aus.

 

„Okay.“, sagt sie, und sie gehen ins Labor, wo Raven am Eingang ihr Handy aus ihrer Jackentasche zu holt, während Hank die restlichen Äpfel wieder einpackt, den Nektarinenkern in den Mülleimer schmeißt und das eine verbliebene Brot einsteckt in seine Tasche einsteckt.

 


End file.
